Operation: Kill Cindy Vortex
by Made of Ossum
Summary: -CANCELED- When Betty Quinlan and April the Gorlock joined the League of Villains, they were under the impression that it was to get rid of Cindy. Little did they know that the true plan was to use her as bait to kill Jimmy...
1. A Plan Develops

_Hey, everyone, and welcome to the revised and updated _Operation: Kill Cindy Vortex_! It's been over a year since I've updated this story. However, I was looking back over it and decided to try and make it better! I don't know how well this is going to go, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Jimmy Neutron. But I wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Plan Develops**

King Goobot racked his brain. There had to be some way to get rid of that annoying 11-year-old genius. But how? He had already failed on numerous occasions, no matter how hard he tried. But there must be something he hadn't thought of yet. After all, he couldn't let himself get bested by such a short little brat, now could he?

* * *

Down in Retroville, Texas, Cindy sat at a booth in the Candy Bar, eyeing her long-time crush and enemy, Jimmy Neutron. 

"Cindy? Did you hear a word I just said?" her best friend, Libby Folfax, asked her.

"Huh?" Cindy looked back over at Libby, breaking from her daze.

Libby glanced over in the direction Cindy had been looking in, and then grinned. "Jimmy on your mind again?" she teased.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked exasperatedly.

"Come on, girl, everyone knows you like him. Will you just admit it already?" Libby often grew tired of Jimmy and Cindy's love-hate relationship. It would be so much easier if they would just get together and get it over with.

"That's so ridiculous, Libby," Cindy replied, rolling her eyes. Even still, she couldn't resist stealing one more glance at Jimmy—and was horrified to take note of who had just slipped in beside him. "Is that Betty Quinlan?" she asked, her voice suddenly filled with jealousy and rage.

Libby glanced over again. "Yep, that's her," she confirmed. "Looks like she just waltzed over and sat down, too. You know Betty. She can get away with everything."

Oh, Cindy knew too well.

As she watched Betty batting her long eyelashes at Jimmy and flirting, anger boiled deep down inside her. He definitely looked like he was enjoying all the attention. "I'm going to go talk to her," Cindy said suddenly, standing up.

"Wait, Cindy—," Libby started to protest, but Cindy wasn't listening. She had walked over to Jimmy's table and was now shooting his dark-haired female "friend" one of her evil glares.

"Hey, Betty Boring," Cindy scoffed, arms folded.

Betty and Jimmy looked up. "What's your problem now, Vortex?" Jimmy asked, annoyed. Why did she always have to ruin everything? This was one of the few times that Betty had chosen to pay him some attention on her own, and Cindy just had to come and spoil it.

"Oh, nothing," Cindy replied calmly. "I just felt like ruining your afternoon," She gave him a smug smile, both of them knowing that she was succeeding at the attempt.

"Whatever," Jimmy replied, rolling his eyes. He couldn't let her get to him, because that was exactly what she wanted.

"So, what are you doing here, Betty?" Cindy continued, her eyes narrowed.

"What does it look like? I'm talking to Jimmy," Betty replied matter-of-factly. She turned to him. "Sorry, Jimmy, but I think I'm gonna go now."

"What? Do you have to?" Jimmy whined (pathetically, Cindy would add).

"Yes, she does!" Cindy cut in, pleased that it hadn't taken too long to get rid of the freak.

"I didn't ask you, Vortex," Jimmy said angrily.

"Well, I answered, didn't I?" Cindy shot back.

"Would you just be quiet!" Jimmy demanded in frustration.

"I don't have to! In case you hadn't heard, there is a such thing as freedom of speech!" Cindy yelled back at him.

"No, ya think?" Jimmy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. How lame was that comeback?

By this time Betty had left already, and Jimmy finally noticed her absence. "Now look what you've done! Betty's gone because of you!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't force your little girlfriend to leave!" Cindy reminded him, upset that he even cared she was gone.

Suddenly they were both face to face with Sam, who was just about to boil over. "I told you kids to keep it down!" he yelled. "You're scaring away my customers!"

"You...did?" Jimmy gulped.

"Get out!" was Sam's reply. "Yeah. Yeah!" And with that, he grabbed them by their shirt collars and shoved them out of the 3-star restuarant.

"Did you know he said that?" Jimmy asked in bewilderment.

Cindy shook her head, and Jimmy reached down and helped her to her feet. They both dusted themselves off.

"Well, I certainly don't think our argument was worth getting thrown out over," Cindy commented.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one, Cindy," Jimmy nodded. "We'll be lucky if he ever lets us back in that place."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will only be a matter of days before he forgets that ever happened," Cindy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'll be seeing you." Jimmy gave a small wave and headed off in the direction of his hover car. Cindy's eyes trailed after him. Why, oh, why did he have to fall for such a fool as Betty?

* * *

Little did they both know that deep in the recesses of space, King Goobot sat in his spaceship, watching their every move. "Yes, yes, this is perfect." He turned his new plan over and over in his head, making sure that there were no faults. And yet there was one problem—he needed more than just the regular villains that had aided him in times past. He needed someone completely different, and he thought he knew exactly where to find her. 


	2. A Newfound Friendship?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Newfound Friendship?**

Cindy sat in the library, looking at a book on Queen Elizabeth I. She had always admired the independent woman ruler who had never married. It wasn't like Cindy didn't plan on marrying or anything, but she liked the fact that Elizabeth was one of the best queens in the history of England, and she had ruled all alone. It proved women were capable of many things that men didn't expect of them, and it also encouraged Cindy in her ever-ongoing battle of trying to be better than Jimmy Neutron.

"Hey, Cindy," someone greeted her. She glanced up to see—who else?—Betty Quinlan. Did she really have to spoil Cindy's good mood?

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy," Cindy snapped in a whisper. She didn't really mind taking a break from reading; what she minded was the fact that it was Quinlan who was interrupting her.

"I was thinking...do you want to do something together?" Betty asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

Cindy's mouth dropped open. There was a stunned silence. "With _you?_" she finally managed to choke out. What was that girl thinking? Even before Cindy had noticed that Jimmy had a crush on Betty, they had never been friends. After all, Betty was one grade above them, and usually the sixth graders liked to steer clear of the fifth graders, which was one of the things that made Betty's friendship with Jimmy even more infuriating.

"Uh...yes?" Betty answered in the form of a question. She flashed Cindy a hopeful smile.

Cindy almost laughed out loud. "Get a life," she shot back, shaking her head. OK, so maybe she was being a little harsh, but did Betty seriously expect her to just forget all of those times when she had made Cindy feel rejected?

"Come on, Cindy. Let's put our childish behavior behind us just this once," Betty pleaded.

"Oh, so now you're calling me immature?" Cindy said defensively. "Just because I'm a grade lower than you. Well, if you ask me, you're the immature one."

"Cindy, that's not what I meant," Betty sighed, frowning. "I was genuinely trying to put aside our petty differences and be civil to you, even though you have treated me very unfairly whenever we're around each other."

"Unfairly? _Unfairly_?" Now Cindy was really furious. "Oh, so I expect that all those times you've made me feel like an outcast don't count, do they?"

"Cindy, what are you talking about?" Betty asked, perplexed. Cindy just shook her head. "Look, I really don't know what you mean by that, but I'm willing to forget it if you are. Why don't we start over, and go from here? If you still don't like me after today, you don't have to speak to me again. Deal?"

Cindy looked up at her warily. All she was asking for was a chance. Was Cindy willing to give it to her? Finally, deep down inside, she knew what she had to do. "OK, Betty," she sighed. "But I don't want you to pester me any more after this, and I mean it. Understand?"

Betty nodded vigorously, so Cindy stood up and brought the biography she was reading to the front desk. Betty followed and waited as the librarian scanned Cindy's card and the book, and then printed out the receipt. As soon as she finished, Cindy followed Betty out of the library.

"Why do you hate me so much, Cindy?" Betty asked as they were leaving the building.

"You should know," Cindy grumbled, not meeting her gaze.

"Just tell me," Betty insisted. "I really do want to understand, Cindy."

Cindy stubbornly remained silent. As if she was going to tell Betty all about her secret affection for the big-headed genius, Jimmy Neutron.

"This has something to do with Jimmy, doesn't it?" Betty asked knowingly.

Cindy stared at her. How in the world had she guessed? Maybe Libby was right about one thing—that she really wasn't so good at hiding her feelings. "I never said that," she huffed, turning her gaze to the ground below her.

"But I can tell," Betty replied. "Look, he and I are nothing more than just friends. I thought you knew that."

"Then why are you constantly flirting with him?" Cindy argued, becoming angrier as all the encounters that Betty had ever had with him were brought to her memory.

"In case you haven't noticed, I flirt with everyone," Betty laughed. "I guess it's just my nature or something."

Hmm. The first part was definitely true. If she wasn't mistaken, Cindy could even recall one time where Betty had been flirting with Nick Dean. "OK," she said slowly. "But will you at least just try to go easy on Jimmy? I mean, I don't really care either way. It's just that...well...I think he likes you, and it is kind of mean to lead him on like that." It was a lie, but hopefully one that would keep her true motives hidden.

"All right," Betty grinned. "So...you wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure!" Cindy replied. Even she was starting to believe that Betty wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

"And then we even bought matching outfits together!" Cindy gushed over the phone to Libby that night in her room. "Except mine's green and hers is pink. We were thinking of wearing them to school tomorrow. Or would that be stupid? Like we were trying to look like twins or something?" 

"Whoa. This sounds serious," Libby commented. "You sure you're not sick, girlfriend?"

"I'm fine, Libby," Cindy assured her, shaking her head.

"Girl, you're tellin' me you spent time with Quinlan and _enjoyed_ it? That's just too hard to believe." Now it was Libby's turn to shake her head.

"Yeah," Cindy enthusiastically confirmed. "She's really not so bad after all. She even said she'd lay off the flirting with Jimmy. Can you believe that?" A sudden realization came over her of what she had just said. "I mean, not that I would care!" she quickly added. And then in a tiny voice, "At all."

"So, that's what this is all about," Libby mused. "Become her best friend so she'll meet your demands and you can have Neutron all to yourself. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that's gonna work."

"That is so not why we're friends, Libby," Cindy protested. "Besides, it's not like I do want Jimmy all to myself or anything..." She laughed nervously, twisting the telephone cord around her finger.

"Uh-huh," Libby responded, obviously not believing a word of it. "I just hope you know what you're gettin' yourself into. If you ask me, Quinlan's pure evil."

"Well, no one asked you!" Cindy snapped.

"Chill out, girlfriend. You don't hafta get all defensive on me," Libby replied, shocked at Cindy's tone.

"Right...sorry," Cindy replied. "Look, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"You have a good night," Libby said.

"You, too." And with that, she hung up.

I wasn't like she had expected Libby to understand. In fact, after all that time of "I hate Betty" and "Betty's the devil," she was sure that Libby would never get it. But was Libby right? Was Cindy only hanging out with Betty so she'd lay off of Jimmy?

_Maybe that _is _what I'm doing, _Cindy thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. It was all so confusing.

* * *

"Cindy? Betty?" Jimmy was staring at them in bewilderment the next day at school. Not only were they talking together like old friends, but they even had on similar outfits. 

"Yeah? So?" Cindy snapped, glaring at him.

"Wow. I just never would've thought..." he walked off, shaking his head.

"So, I'll see you at lunch?" Betty asked, glancing at her watch. The bell was about to ring, and neither of them wanted to be late.

"Yep. I'll be there," Cindy confirmed. They both headed off to their classrooms in different directions.

* * *

"Nice outfit, Cindy," Libby whispered, leaning over in her desk. "Too bad I wasn't there when you bought it." 

Those words instantly sent Cindy a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to make Libby feel bad, honest! "Libby, I—"

"Welcome to class, children," Ms. Fowl's bird-like voice rang out. Cindy didn't have time to finish.

* * *

_A/N: Well, the first chapter wasn't very different from before, but I added a lot to this one. I hope it's made the story better, because I feel a sudden determination to finish what I've started. I was reading over all of the old reviews and I feel bad for letting everyone down by suddenly stopping like that. It might take a while, because I still have _My Happy Ending _and _Strange Memories_ to finish, and those are my main priorities. But I'll try nonetheless! Hope you liked Chapter 2, and please review! Thanks!_


End file.
